Takumi Dezaki
Takumi Dezaki (出崎 巧, Dezaki Takumi) is a member of Teimō's Shadow Force, as well as the most effeminate of either one of them. Appearance Dezaki, like everybody else in the Shadow Force, is bald. He has two tattooed kanjis on both sides of his head; 男 (otoko, male) on left side and 女 (onna, female) on right side. Besides that, he has a moustache, wears glasses (his eyes are brown) and wears a Teimō Tech uniform. Personality Out of the group, Dezaki is shown to be the most effeminate, even proclaiming how he likes men after Nene accuses him and the other Teimō's Shadow Force for pursuing Aoi.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 114, Page 20 These traits strongly implicate that he is actually a homosexual, but this has yet to be confirmed. He is shown to be the chef of the group while they trained on Mapputatsu Mountain. He is also shown as a fussy man as while the rest of his comrades were busy thinking of Aoi Kunieda, he got agitated at them for not bringing him the plates he had requested many times before. Dezaki portrays himself as slender as shown in scene where the group take a bath, much to the Unshō Onizuka's distaste. Plot Saint Ishiyama Academy Arc Prince En Arc Akumano Academy Arc Mobichi Arc Dezaki and the other members of the Shadow Force appear by the river near Ishiyama High School, where they find Oga looking beaten and exhausted; seeing him, they decide to fight and get their revenge for earlier. However, the four suddenly find themselves surrounded by the Tōhōshinki and their gangs; altogether, they confront the Shadow Force. The presence of the number of delinquents weakens and frightens Dezaki,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 13-19 who is subsequently beaten up together with his own group.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 176, Page 1 Powers & Abilities Though his physical prowess is never exhibited, it can be implied he trains under the martial arts along with the group. Techniques *'Nadeshiko': While training in the Mapputatsu Mountains with Ittōsai Kunieda, Dezaki manages to master the Nadeshiko, but only to an extent of breaking medium sized stones. Relationships Reiji Kiriya Teimō's Shadow Force Being a member of the group, it can be assumed he is close to them and trains with them often. Dezaki is shown to have a crush on Mikagami, getting agitated and flustered at him when he makes advances towards Kunieda. He was paired with Kuroki to fight against Hisaya Miki, but nothing else has been shown since. Also, it can be implied Onizuka disapproves of Dezaki's effeminacy though they appear to get along. Aoi Kunieda Though they do not talk to each other directly, Dezaki blames Kunieda for gaining the attention of the group, especially with her effect on Mikigami. Quotes *"How dare you steal my Kō-Chan!": while Mikagami flirts with Kunieda. *"PLATES...": requesting the third time for group to bring their plates for his cooking. Trivia *During normal instances, Dezaki is always shown to be resting his chin on his hand. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Teimō